Triple Alliance
The Triple Alliance (Also known as the Alliance, TA or the T3) is an interstellar nation of three sentient species: the aht, the tidenals, and the fasir. It is a federation with a parliamentary democratic government. Etymology The name of the state is a reflection of its history as the joining of the three planets; Sibuya, Nala Protorin, and Bolsachika. History The Triple Alliance is the result of centuries of communication between members of the aht, fasir, and tidanel species. In the year 2346, a nation-state of Sibuya sent out a radio message to the nearest star systems, in an attempt to contact any alien life that might possibly inhabit worlds in those areas. Bolsachika received the message in 2398, and Nala Protorin in 2402. The message, containing the selected highlights of aht history, samples of art, science, and aht biology, and a star map pointing out Sibuya’s location, shocked the inhabitants of both worlds, especially Nala, who had sent their own message 6 years prior to receiving Sibuya’s and mistakenly assumed they had received a reply. The inhabitants of Bolsachika responded to Sibuya’s message almost at the same time they received the one from Nala Protorin. Messages between the fasir and tidanels became more frequent and were received faster due to the closer proximity of their stars. Shortly after sending their first message however, the aht were embroiled in a world war. The state responsible for the original message and the facilities used to send it were wiped out in a nuclear strike. It was not until 2499 that the governments on Nala Protorin became aware that they had been receiving replies for almost a hundred years. By 2530 all three species were in communication with one another. The knowledge that they were not alone prompted all three species to increase research into space programs and communication. Regular updates from each species resulted in the others taking steps to strengthen or soften their image in order to better appeal to their interstellar neighbors. In 2667 messages from Bolsachika indicated that a devastating plague had struck the planet, wiping out nearly 90% of its inhabitants. By this time the ahts had had mastered FTL travel. A relief mission was launched to Bolsachika, arriving at the end of the year. Most of the planet had died in the decades between the message arriving and the arrival of the aht, and the few survivors existed on scattered holdouts across the planet and space colonies that had been cannibalizing their existing infrastructure to stay functioning. The grateful fasir were able to stave off extinction with the help of their interstellar neighbor. Government Foreign Relations The Trade Treaty of 3133 between the Triple Alliance and Verandi Empire granted the Triple Alliance access to the trade and supply stations protected by the Verandi Imperial Fleet exchange for lowered tariffs on Verandi imports. Economy Because diversity within a product is a matter of course in the Triple Alliance, the nation is naturally suited for creating consumer products to be exported to alien markets. Furniture, electronic goods, machinery parts, and vehicles are built in the TA and then sold abroad to the specifications of the alien consumers. The focus on finished goods combined with the TA’s smaller resource supply necessitates a vast flow on imported raw materials, including wood, metals, minerals, and rubber. Military Infrastructure Culture Between and among the three member species, the social and cultural landscape of the Triple Alliance is vast and colorful. There are some consistencies across the nation, however. By and large, the people are nuclear family oriented. Most family units consist of the parents and their offspring, with the matured children eventually taking mates and setting elsewhere to have children of their own. The importance of the non-nuclear family is not to be diminished however, for there is a strong value on the interaction between relatives. Blood relatives commonly live with easy communication range of each other. Tidanels wear little clothing. What is donned is more for practical use, such as a hat or belt, or fashion than any sense of modesty. In recent times, a robe of certain design draped across the back is used to indicate a tidanel’s position or occupation. Tidandels are commonly stereotyped as the most peaceful. It is speculated that this is the case because they evolved from passive grazing animals (as opposed to the carnivorous and omnivorous that their fellow Alliance members grew from) that did not hunt for food and were more likely to flee than fight. The stereotype is reinforced by the tendency of tidanels to pursue occupation where physical labor in unlikely, most notably to be used as translators and interpreters due to their ability to mimic almost any sound they hear with ease. Studies and surveys have shown that tidanels in the military perform just as capably as their counterparts, and historically tidanel societies thrived on robust agricultural work. There had even been militant and violently xenophobic all-tidanel nations prior to the formation of the Triple Alliance. Demographics Territory Sibuya, Nala Protorin, Bolsachika, Nala Zen. Trivia Category:Nations